My Nick
by bearhugsfromemmett
Summary: Judy and Nick are on patrol when they encounter Night Howlers. Nick turns savage to Judy's dismay. Will they be able to over come this and begin the relationship they always wanted? Read to find out. This is a short and sweet one-shot between Judy and Nick in Judy's POV.


**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my first fanfiction for Zootopia. I watched the movie for the first time a couple of days ago and absolutely fell in love with it. If you haven't seen it yet, I encourage you to. It's already on Netflix so there is no excuse. Anyway, this is a one-shot in Judy's POV. Please leave a review if you read it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

My smile was set wide. It was a bright morning and yet another day on the job at Zootopia. Having Nick as my partner has made me as happy as I can remember, which was when I graduate from the police academy. We were one of a kind, the two of us. I was the first bunny to become a police officer and he was the first fox. In our own ways, we broke the stereotypes that had entrapped us our entire lives. And it was great!

Today, Nick and I were on patrol duty, since the past few weeks have been quiet in the city of Zootopia. Although I loved a good case to crack, I felt good that there was nothing major going on here. After all, if something bad happened, that meant that someone was suffering and I didn't want that. Even if it was thrilling to find the bad guys behind it.

Nick sighed besides me. I glanced over and he was staring right back.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you look propped up by those books to look over the steering wheel." He grinned.

I put my nose in the air as I tried to look forward.

 _Don't let him distract you._ I kept repeating to myself over and over in my head.

I peeked a look at him from the corner of my eye and he was still watching me. I blushed and my hands fumbled. I think the car swerved slightly to the right, but I quickly corrected it. I fixed him with a stern look.

"Stop it." I said firmly.

"Stop what?" He asked, his grin getting bigger.

"Just stop." I blinked slowly and held my hand out in a gesture of annoyance. He swiftly grabbed it and kissed it before I could pull it back. He was sly alright, and very good looking. Especially when he looked at me the way he was now.

 _Oh I'm pathetic. A bunny in love with a fox. Ha! Now there's a seemingly impossible headline. What would my parents think?_

I let out a deep breath and tried to focus on the road again.

"You know. You can stop pretending you don't–" The car came to a screeching halt as I stepped on the brakes.

Nick huffed as he almost hit the dashboard. "You really are an awful driver Carrots. I'm thinking I should take over from here." He reached for the door handle.

"No Nick look!" I pointed at the most unlikely sight.

A street vender was selling Night Howlers in broad daylight along with other fruit and vegetables.

"What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?"

"She's selling Night Howlers!" I exclaimed. I speedily took off my seat belt and bolted out the car and straight for the elderly sheep.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Nick pulled me back. "Take it easy there Carrots." I hadn't noticed I was fuming until I saw my reflection through Nick's vibrant green eyes. I tried to relax a little but still felt on edge. "We don't know if those are Night Howlers. They have been made illegal to use and sell. Everybody knows that. It could be something else. We need to approach the situation calmly."

"You're right." I nodded. I inhaled deeply. "It's most likely something else."

Nick let me go and we both walked causally over to the unsuspecting vender. My heart was still pounding from the adrenaline. I cleared my throat.

"Good day there, Ma'am!"

The elderly sheep jumped a little as she finally noticed us. "Hello." She stammered out.

I fixed her with a sweet smile. "What are these you're selling?" I pointed to what I knew were Night Howlers now that I was closer to them. "I hope they aren't what I think they are."

She pushed up her glasses and looked to where I pointed. Then she turned to me with a smile that showed off the teeth she still had. "Why these here are Night Howlers!" She seemed proud that I showed interest in them. "Would you like to buy a few?"

"Absolutely not. I'm afraid you won't be selling these to anyone. They are illegal to sell and buy in Zootopia. We are going to have to confiscate them and you will have to go down town with us."

"What? Wait a minute now. I had no idea they were illegal. These here help keep pests away from people's crops." She stated.

"They most certainly are illegal and as I said before they will be confiscated and you will have to come with us."

I wasn't even finished with the sentence before she took off in an attempt to run, that turned out to be more of a half jog half speed walk. Nick apprehended her quickly, putting her in the back of the cruiser.

I grabbed a plastic bag from the car and began collecting the Night Howlers for evidence.

"Oh come on! Give me a break! I had no–" Nick slammed the car door shut.

"Well I'll be damned. You were right Carrots." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I immediately started to feel hot.

"Don't call me that." I managed to get out.

"Just wait until Chief Bogo hears about this. Lieutenant Judy Hopps does it again!"

"Oh stop it and help me get all of these in here."

He laughed and gladly started putting handfuls into the bag.

We drove back to the station with the perp and evidence in hand. Nick walked the ederly woman over to a jail cell and I walked over to the front desk where Benjamin Clawhauser was sitting eating away at another box of donuts.

"Hey there Ben-"

I turned as I heard Nick cry out in pain. I rushed over and noticed the elderly sheep making a dash for the front door. The officers tackled her to the ground in less than seconds.

A needle was felt on the floor by Nick's feet. I pushed it away and wrapped my arms around him to see if he was hurt.

"Nick what happened?"

His breathing was labored and he was pulling away from me.

"Nick?" His eyes turned to me and they weren't the radiate green I was expecting. His pupils had dilated, making his eyes pitch black. His lips pulled back, exposing the sharp teeth behind them. He growled at me and I slowly stepped away from him. That's when he pounced on me.

His weight brought me down to the floor and he growled before opening his muzzle wide enough to fit my neck in it.

I screamed and pushed at his chest with both feet. He staggered back enough for me to free myself. I ran toward the front door screaming for help. I was inches away from him before six officers grabbed him and body slammed him to the floor.

I fell to the ground again. This time in complete shock and fear.

 _What had that old sheep done? Had she given him Night Howlers?_

Nick began snapping at the officers that were detaining him. They managed to strap him onto a chair and he struggled against the restraint on his forehead and kept snapping and growling. Saliva was dripping from his mouth as he continued to fight.

 _That wasn't my Nick. That wasn't my Nick._

I closed my eyes. Certain that I was dreaming, but when I opened them nothing had changed. Nick had gone savage.

"Please don't hurt him." I yelled to the officers. "I think the old sheep somehow slipped Night Howlers into him." My voice was about to break so I left my statement at that.

I stared after the officers as they wheeled him away from my sight to the hospital for observation. I was left breathless and with a pain in my heart that was all too consuming.

Silence engulfed the room, except for the half eaten donut that fell out of Benjamin's open mouth.

* * *

It was a good hour before I was able to go visit Nick at the hospital. The nurses were all cordial and one immediately offered to take me to his room after I asked where he was.

Each step I took to get to his room made my heart pound faster than before. By the time we reached it, I was pretty sure the entire hospital could hear it. I know it was the only thing I heard.

The nurse pulled back the curtains from the window so that I could see him. I clenched my teeth in anticipation.

Nick had a collar on him, chaining him to a metal pole in the middle of his room. He roamed around in a circle on all fours furiously sniffing the ground beneath him.

I could feel my eyes water as I moved closer. Nick kept sniffing the floor.

I placed my hand on the glass, wanting to reach out to him. Wanting to be close to him and make him better.

I called out his name but he ignored me and continued circling the pole with his nose to the ground.

"It's alright. He's going to be alright." The nurse came over to me and rubbed her hand on my back. My head fell into my hands as I became hysterical.

 _Why him? Why did it have to happen to him? I should have ignored what I saw. I should have listened to him when he said it wasn't Night Howlers. We should have gotten back in the car and driven away._

I didn't notice I was shaking until the nurse placed her head on my shoulders in comfort. "He's going to be fine. Truly, he is. He's reacting very well to the treatment. He's already in the final stages. The doctors believe he'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

I let my hands drop and made the effort to pick up my head. I stood there, tears still falling, watching his every move. I place a hand back on the glass and left it there.

I hadn't noticed when the nurse left. She came back with a chair and had to pull me into it because I couldn't move. Didn't want to really.

I sat on the chair watching him until the sun rose the next morning. My eyes were burning and I was sure they were red. I hardly blinked as I watched. I didn't want to miss anything. I wanted to be there when he got better. I wanted to be the first person he saw.

Nick's pacing slowed significantly and instead of sniffing the floor, he was just staring around the room. His motions were much more calm than before but his pupils were still dilated, meaning he was still savage. I continued to stare.

I opened my mouth to say something to him but nothing came out. My throat was throbbed and felt rusty all at once. It was as if I had been yelling during a concert the day before and could no longer speak.

Nick turned to me then, his eyes big. I leaned forward in my chair and touched the glass that separated us with my hand.

He tilted his head at me, then slowly walked over to the window. As he got closer, my breathing got faster.

He stopped right in front of the glass and stood up onto his hind legs. He looked at my face and then at my hand. He reached a hand up and placed it where mine was. I swear I could feel the heat radiating from his paw.

My mouth opened in disbelief. My eyes watered with joy.

His face came closer to mine, as close as the window allow. He looked concerned. Concerned for me.

I let out a single small laugh. He was going to be okay after all.

As soon as I thought it, his pupils began to dilate. I could see those striking green eyes of his again.

A few tears dropped down without my notice.

"Judy? Why are you crying?" Nick asked. Now he was really alarmed.

I laughed, which surprised me. I wiped my tears away. "I'm not crying."

Nick smiled. He loved hearing me laugh. He once told me it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Even though I knew he had to be lying, it still brought butterflies to my stomach when I thought about it.

"Come on. Let's get you home." I stood up from the chair and pressed a button on the side of the door that let the nurses know to come to the room.

Nick looked around his room, confusion written all over his face. "Am I in a hospital? What am I doing here?"

I faked signed and gave a nonchalant wave of my hand. "It's a long story."

He chuckled. "I've got time Carrots. I always have time for you."

Just then, two nurses came along. I told them the treatment had worked and he was back to normal. They scurried off to find a doctor.

* * *

After Nick and I left the hospital. Chief Bogo called me to see if Nick was alright. I assured him he was. He was elated to hear the good news and shared with me that the sheep that had poisoned Nick turned out to be Bellwether's grandmother.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree according to this family."

"But how did she get a hold of Night Howlers if they are illegal?" I questioned.

"Easy really. She got them from the black market and was looking to get a quick buck selling them for twice as much on the street."

Chief Bogo hung up after telling me that Nick and I had done a good job of catching her before she sold any.

Before, when Nick was sick, I didn't feel like I did a good job. But right now, seeing him back to his old self and give me that infamous grin of his, I felt like I had. My Nick was back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
